story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Holger (AFL)/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Holger) Holger: (Shocked) Is that... a Ring? Let's go somewhere more private... (At the mountaintop) Holger: Right on time. I think you probably know what I want to talk about. I've been thinking a lot about you. And I wanted to tell you how I think of you. I like you. What do you think about me? '4th Love Event (Date)' (The phone rings) "Hello. Do you have any plans for going out today? Why don't we have lunch together?" Definitely! = "Great. Meet me at Rainbow Eatery around 16:00. See you then!" (Rainbow Eatery, 16:00) "Let's take a seat, shall we?" (The player nods; she and Holger then both sit together.) "Do you like it? Mr. Torvald made it all himself, he says it's just for you." "Great! I'm glad that you like it. ...You even have a bit of sauce on your cheek, heh. How cute." (Screen fades to black) "You look happy! I'm glad that I invited you. Let's have lunch again soon." "I see! I think I'm starting to understand your taste more and more." Sorry, I don't have a chance. = "Well, fine! Be that way! If you don't have a chance, then... um... I'll probably just call you again, ha ha!" 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny and it cannot be on a festival day. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. 'Transcript' Holger: I'm having trouble relaxing today... Work Things Out Holger: "OK, I'll see if we can work things out." Inside her bedroom, the player and Roberta stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Success (Lights on) Holger: "Let's give us one more shot." Player: Nods, then shows a smiling face. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside her house.) Player: "We can work things out! I'm glad you believe in us!" Failure (The player and Holger crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound.) (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside her house.) Player: "The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out." |} 'Getting Back Together' It is possible to get back together after breaking up. You have to give your ex at least 10 of his/her favorite gift, get him/her back up to 5 symbols, and wait around 2 1/2 months since breaking up. After that, go outside your house and there will be a cut-scene of the protagonist who wants to get back together with their ex. If you agree, the protagonist will call his/her ex on the phone. The scene will always take place at the mountaintop - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Ring Confession and Proposal. Just wait, your ex will say his/her sentences, then if 1st option is chosen it will go well. Sometimes after the player's ex called them on the phone, a randomly chosen citizen will come and says they're not interested in going out. Doesn't matter who, anyone will show up, not even the ex-sweetheart's family. If the player's ex already has a romance partner, he or she explains they're together now. No matter what, the captions say "Things couldn't have gone worse..." Also, rarely, the player's ex will refuse if things are going okay. 'Transcript' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Holger anymore." "Maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Holger on the phone. (The phone rings) Holger: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At the mountaintop) Holger: I thought you really knew me, so when you didn't do what I expected. I was disappointed that you were feeling down after all. But maybe I was probably expecting too much. I was taking all the time, and I'd forgotten to give. I know I'm not perfect, but do you really miss me? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a short pause) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into her house) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages